


Manners

by Lucidlucy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All the Smut, Dash of Plot, F/M, Nothing but smut, Reyux, Smut, Wine and leather gloves, and now a blowjob in a closet, and other things after that, everyone needs to learn how to say please and thank you, sorry would be nice too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux enters a cantina for business, and a slightly tipsy Rey happens to him. Nobody seems to remember their manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EjBlaKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/gifts).



> WARNING: This is total, unabashed smut and I am trash but here you have it.  
> To EjBlaKit for the prompt, and dedicated to the Reylux fam who deals with my crazy ass. The only gift I can offer: smut. 
> 
> (p.s and by the way -- nope, this is not for ADOT. Just thought I'd put that out there).
> 
> Prompt: leather gloves.
> 
>   
> [Aesthetic edit for this story now available on Tumblr](https://lucidlucy.tumblr.com/post/147873073805).

All he registers as he enters the cantina is noise. Noise and the smell of cheap beer, the stench of sweaty bodies from all walks of life, the ring of raucous laughter coming from all corners of the crowded, heated space. His nose pinches. His contact could have picked a much better place than this one… perhaps one less… pedestrian. Still, it was important that he showed, and so he walks forward and tries not to think about the stickiness clinging to the heels of his shoes, the tug as he pulls against it in order to take the next step. He surveys the crowd, wishing he’d sent somebody else instead. Mitaka, perhaps.

When no recognizable features jump at him he lets out an exasperated sigh and approaches the bar, disgust curling in the back of his throat as he sweeps at the bar stool with a gloved hand, glaring at the seat, then at the counter, and cringing internally at having to sit here of all places. He lowers himself to his seat, back straight and eyes narrowed, and sets to wait.

The bartender approaches him with an easy smile that quickly disappears the second her eyes land on Hux’s face, yet still she remains graciously professional when she asks for his order.

“The best wine you have, and please do make sure the glass is _clean_ ,” he adds, eyes taking in the crowd up and down the counter before giving the bartender a hard look. The woman nods to him with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, and hux is left to try and swipe the counter clean again with his glove.

“You’ll ruin that pretty leather that way,” comes a voice two seats down from him. Hux freezes.

His head turns robotically towards the source of the sound.  

A small slip of a girl that looks far too young to be talking to him about anything meets his gaze with a strong, sharp look of her own. She tilts her head towards his gloves, arching a crisp eyebrow before turning back to her one-credit pint of crappy beer, three small buns swinging on her head with the motion. She obviously doesn’t know who he is, or she would have never bothered to address him. He stares at her a moment longer before the bartender returns with his glass, and he’s about to turn around to look at the crowd again, glass in hand, when three-bunned girl gets up from her seat, walks as if to leave--

It all happens too fast. He turns and she knocks into his knees, and as she stumbles half his glass of wine empties over the hand holding the glass, rivulets of red dripping down his arm and hers as she gasps and he tenses.

She takes a step back to bolt and his free hand reaches out by reflex and grabs her by the crook of her elbow, yanking her back in place. When his eyes finally meet hers, green slicing into hazel, she looks wild. Trapped.

“Leaving so soon?” he asks with a sneer. She tugs hard against his grip and he only tightens.

Insolent little---

“What, no apology?” his voice comes hard, a vein in his temple throbbing. Then she squares her shoulders and glares at him.

“Why should I apologize?” she asks, tone hard, “you’re the one who swung in front of me as I was trying to walk away. If anything, _you_ should be apologizing to _me.”_

The girl holds up her red-soaked arm bandages as if to prove her point and he arches an eyebrow, noticing the grime staining the edges of the fabric. He takes a moment to give her a once over.

“Do you even know _who_ I am?” he asks, as if his general’s bars weren’t enough to give him away, even as the black of his uniform helped him blend into the crowd. At that reminder, he looks over but finds no sign of his contact. He had some time. Hux feels the tug of her arm as she shrugs, and when he turns his eyes back to her she’s staring daggers at him.

“I don’t know, some pompous ass who tries to clean cantina counters with expensive leather gloves and goes around threatening people?”

He’d killed for less.

He gets up and yanks at her by the elbow, the stickiness of the floor completely forgotten. He shoves through the crowd, girl in tow as she struggles against him, and in a seedy place like this no one notices, nor cares to act if they do notice, as a girl is yanked away by a man twice her size towards the back entrance. He pushes the door open and shoves her out into the alley way. She makes to run.

His hand reaches out and grabs her by one of the little hair buns and the wild girl lets out a loud hiss, turning in his grip to try and claw at him, but he yanks her head back, forcing her down with his arm over her shoulder until she’s kneeling against the wall, pinned from freedom by his body, his other hand having grabbed her by the wrists, pinning them above head.

“You little…” he begins, letting the filth about to spill from his mouth die on his throat. He wouldn’t lower himself to that. “Move and you die here, do you understand?”

She looks around, but to one side there’s only a dead end, and to the other only darkness, and her hair’s trapped in his grip as he forces her head back again, tilting her until she has to look at him.

“So, will you finally apologize?” he asks, “Or do I have to teach you a lesson in manners, girl?”

He would have let her go if she had just _apologized_. Instead she’d had to insult him on top of ruining his perfect uniform right before he met with an important delegate, and so Hux finds himself in this particularly sticky situation.

“And if I don’t?” she asks.

“I don’t think you’d like the alternative as much.” he murmurs, leaning down until he can look her in the eye, sticky gloved hand reaching out to grab her chin.

That was his mistake. She immediately swivels her head despite his hold on her hair and bites at his fingers, her now free hands trying to dislodge his grip on her hair bun. He curses, loudly.

“Would an apology have killed you so much?” he grunts, forgetting entirely that he’s standing in a dark alley with a feral girl, wrestling her against a wall.

Any other time he would have laughed.

“I don’t apologize to people who don’t deserve it,” she spits back. What a fiery little creature.

And maybe it’s the way she’s glaring at him but he also forgets that not that long ago he had been intent on teaching her a _lesson_ , leaning forward to hiss in her face.

“What do I deserve, then?”

This, too, happens too fast. He watches as her pupils dilate, and smells the faint trace of beer on her lips.

“A lesson in manners,” she replies, and he feels it too late. Her hand’s snuck under his greatcoat and grabbed for his pistol, and he suddenly feels it pressed against his side. He narrows his eyes.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Kneel,” she orders.

Hux takes in a deep breath. He stares at the ground, damp and grimy and cold. The mouth of his pistol pushes harder into his ribs and he curses mentally, then drops on one knee. When he looks up, the girl’s lips twitch lightly upward and she sways where she stands.

And it clicks into place.

She’s drunk.

Hux isn’t sure whether to panic that a drunken girl is holding him on the ground like a beggar at gunpoint, or to be amused by it. He tilts his head lightly.

“And now what?” he asks, earning him a wider, wicked smile.  She tilts her head lightly and leans back against the wall, staring at him where he kneels like a servant.

She waves his gun in his face, signaling for him to do something. He arches an eyebrow and she lets out a small huff, and he can do nothing but comply. She may be drunk, but she’s still fairly operational when she points the barrel right at his collarbone.

“Your hand,” she demands. He makes to lift one and she shakes her head. “The other.”

Hux frowns.

He lifts the hand that had been soaked in wine and she glares at it.

“Pretty leather, expensive wine,” she murmurs, leaning forward, curiously inspecting his hand. “Are they really worth all the fuss?”

Before he can say anything, though, a flash of pink tongue slips out and she licks at the thumb of his glove, and all thoughts of dying in a damp dark alley fly out the window when he notices that her pupils blow, darken. Hux kneels, tense as a tightly coiled spring, his own eyes zeroing in on her lips. He swallows.

The girl’s eyes come up to meet his, and she smiles. It’s a wolf’s predatory smile. His adam’s apple bobs up and down as he waits for her to do anything else. When she does nothing but hover over him, he licks his lips.

“I thought you were going to be teaching me a lesson?” he asks, voice just this side of raspy. The girl smiles, she points his gun at his chest as she kneels between his knees, and his breath catches when a small, slender hand slowly caresses down his chest.

“Move and you die here, do you understand?” she parrots his threat back to him. He nods, because what else can he do?

Then she sets his gun aside and he frowns, remaining still, but when her mouth wraps around two gloved fingers that must still taste of dark red wine, he forgets what he was supposed to be thinking about. She sucks, clearly enjoying the look that flashes over his face -- one of surprise and incredulity, he’s sure -- and when he feels her cheeks tighten around his index and middle finger, the slip of a soft tongue, his body _reacts_.

It’s shameful, really, the sound that jams itself in his throat. Her hand crawls down his chest and finds his belt, giving it a hard tug, and what had been a slow, roiling heat in the pit of his stomach manifests itself in a hardening erection between his legs. She must feel it, as she keeps moving down, down, ever down. Her hand wraps around him and strokes, once, twice, and Hux’s lungs forget how to operate properly. He’s painfully aware of a gun not that far from him. He’s completely oblivious to the gun not that far from him. Sudden death is no longer his primary concern.

“Now,” she whispers as she leans forward into him, hot breath tickling his ear, “What do we say?”

Hux swallows, “Stop.”

She tightens her grip until it hurts and he nearly yelps, then she gives him another gentle stroke.

“What. Do. We. Say?” she repeats, and he swallows harder.

“I’m sorry,” he grits, two words he’d never said in his life. She leans back and smiles, and it’s such a sweet smile he would have never imagined it on her face, not when she knelt in front of him gripping his erection as if she were gripping a pistol, waiting for the right moment to squeeze the trigger. She tilts her head sideways, doe eyed and looking so innocent he might have almost doubted himself and the last ten minutes if not for her hand on him.

“Good start,” she approves, giving him another gentle stroke. “And what else?”

She was so drunk. He could see it in the glassiness of her eyes. In the way her cheeks pinkened when she looked at his lips, in the way she licked hers when she stroked him gently. He realized in that moment that the girl in front of him was living out a fantasy, and nothing more. So he decides to play along.

“Please,” he offers, and she grins.

Yes, she’s only living out a fantasy. It’s all the encouragement he needs. He crawls a little closer to her on his knees, edging forward and placing his hands on her waist, forcing her to stand. She nearly wobbles, so he leans her against the wall.

“Please,” he asks again, fingers trailing lightly up a slender thigh, slowly, slowly, towards the center of her legs.

“Please,” he asks again, and the word slips out so easily when his gloved fingers ghost over a spot he can see darkening with wetness even through her trousers.

The girl above him sighs, shudders, and he smirks. But she’s drunk, and he’s not, so when he presses into her and she keens, he makes it a point to withdraw immediately.

Her eyes swing open and swivel down at him, frowning.

“Now, I’m aware you’re teaching _me_ a lesson, little one, but I need something from you…” he murmurs, leaning forward and letting his breath ghost over her midsection. She shudders again.

“Do you want this?”

Her response is to grab at his collar and yank him closer. He chuckles. “I need a verbal response.”

The girl licks her lips, swallows, trembles as if considering, then leans her head back and looks at him through almost entirely lidded eyes.

“Please,” she whispers. It’s a sad little whine. He smiles, all teeth, and finally leans forward.

She is living out her fantasy, and he...well, he’s too far deep in now to stop.

His nose pushes into her clothed mound and he inhales, and the sweetness rocks him where he kneels until he can’t help but part his lips and take her over her clothes. She writhes above him and his hands fly to grip her hips, pushing her against the wall, one knee moving forward to spread her legs open at the ankles. She nearly sags as he mouths her through the fabric, and he can almost taste her, and it’s not enough. His fingers wrap around the edges of her trousers as her own dig into his perfectly styled coppery red hair, and he yanks down until there’s nothing between them but the cold air of the alley. He breathes against her skin and she shivers above him again, and he can’t help the smug smile that takes over him as he dives right back in, burying all of his mouth and nose until there’s nothing left but the taste and the smell of this perfect stranger writhing and bucking into him.

His tongue laps at her, gently slipping her open, sliding her folds until his tongue finds a small bud of nerves, and it’s sweeter than the wine he’d be paying far too much for when he went back inside. His lashes flutter as he looks up to her, and when his mouth closes on the bundle of nerves her mouth opens into a wide ‘O’. He sucks.

She _screams_.

She bucks so hard her hips almost slip from his fingers and he has to use his forearm to pin her against the wall, leaving one hand free to slowly run against the wetness now dripping down her thigh, coating half his mouth. He hums against her as he suckles, administering his unwavering attention until she’s crying out incoherent strings of words and he feels her knees start to buckle. Except he’s not done yet. Not even _close_.

He slips in a gloved finger, testing her gingerly, pumping slowly as he suckles on her folds, giving her a few minutes to recuperate before he pounces again. Her walls clench around his middle finger, so he slips in another one, stretching her, and she moans.

It’s a breathy, needy moan. It’s like music to his ears.

“Please,” she begs as he slowly pumps in and out, and Hux chuckles.

“Somehow I doubt this is how your lesson was meant to be taught,” he whispers up at her from between her thighs. She looks down at him and glares, so he slips in a third finger and she almost falls into his face. He doesn’t mind.

But her fantasy has now turned into his, and he’s not ready to let it end just yet. He curls his fingers inside, the leather of his black gloves slipping so easily into her, and when he caresses a small ridge she basically twitches spastically into him, bending at the waist until her forehead’s leaning against his. Her breath is coming hard on his cheeks, and Hux allows himself to lean forward and kiss her gently.

She tastes like cheap beer.

Cheap beer and sunshine.

She grabs him by the collar and yanks, forcing him up off his knees, and pulls him into a kiss so mindblowing he starts to wonder how he’d gone without all of his life. His hands prop her up, and her own shove his greatcoat off him, tug at his belt and his clothes in needy desperation. It only takes them a handful of seconds of yanking and tugging until his trousers are pooled at his feet and the girl between him and the wall is entirely naked.

Hux leans down, grabs a small pink nipple in his mouth and suckles, and is rewarded when she sighs into him. She doesn’t know his name, and he doesn’t know hers, but she’s whispering sweet nothings into his ear about how much she loves it, and how he’s such a good boy, and his erection throbs so hard it hurts. He bites her nipple just hard enough to elicit a groan before soothing it with a soft lick, kissing up her bare chest, towards her collarbone, and when he buries his face in its crook of her neck it’s _his_ turn to plead.

“Please,” he hisses, grabbing her by the waist and grinding into her stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair and he can feel her smile against his temple. She places a soft kiss before whispering into his ear ‘ _say it again_ , _’_ so he does.

He begs like he’s never begged before, feeling her hand toying with the wet tip pushing against her navel. Over and over, he begs for release as she wraps her fingers around him and starts tugging, first rather sloppily, but quickly becoming an expert as she repeats every motion that elicits a cry, a sigh, a groan, a moan from him. He’s quivering under her fingers and his head’s swimming worse than if he’d had a bottle of wine or ten, and he presses his forehead into the cold wall by her head, trying to calm his fever as breath escapes him in smoky puffs.

“Please,” he asks again, a broken whisper. She finally relents, letting go of him and turning around until her behind is pressed tight against him, and he sucks in a breath as she leans back and up, giving him a perfect view.

He grips himself, one gloved hand pushing between her shoulder blades as he leans back and lowers himself, hissing when wet hot skin meets wet hot skin. He hesitates, but she pushes back, anxious to see him home. His thumb digs between her cheeks and he finds a small puckered hole, pressing against it and rubbing until she screams again, and oh what a beautiful sound. He pushes into her wet entrance and slices home.

The slapping of wet skin on wet skin is positively lewd. But not more so than the combined curses and begging they exchange as he moves. He starts slow, and she demands speed, so he gives her that and she demands him to go harder, and what is he if not a man at her mercy.

His heart is pounding from exertion and he can feel his body beading with sweat against hers, and he can no longer remember where he begins and she ends as she shatters around him and milks him for all he’s worth.

It takes a few more thrusts and then he follows quick on her heels over the abyss, and Brendol Hux, Second of his name, Commander of the First Order’s armadas and trusted hand of Supreme Leader Snoke no longer remembers what he’s supposed to be doing on this planet at this hour anyway.

He lurches forward, forehead meeting the back of her neck as he pants against her. His arms wrap around her midsection and he tugs her closer, planting soft, butterfly kisses on her shoulder while he slips out. She’s a mess of shuddering breaths under him, her hair damp against him, and he smiles. She lets out a bell-like laugh.

“I don’t even know your name,” she finally whispers, no malice left in her voice.

“It’s better if you don’t,” he replies, and there’s no malice in his either.

They stay like that for minutes. Her pressed against a wall and him buried in the back of her, nuzzling her neck tenderly.

But then it starts to get cold as the heat of the moment escapes, and they separate carefully, avoiding each other’s eyes. Once he’s dressed, he sighs, and almost turns to leave, but a voice interrupts him.

“This is yours,” the girl says, small buns in total disarray, skin glistening and cheeks red. She hands him his pistol. He smirks.

“Thank you,” he replies, remembering his manners.

Then he takes his gloves off and hands them to her.

“It’s cold out,” he whispers, she takes them and looks at them with wide eyes, “And I seem to remember you like nice expensive leather.”

He turns to leave then, making for the back door of the cantina. By the time he chances a look, she’s already wandering down the alleyway, away from him.

She hadn’t even said thank you.

Lessons in manners indeed.

  
  



	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds out who was his contact and then he ends up in a closet with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have been asked to continue this. I had no intention of doing so. My beta is an enabler, so here I am continuing this. It will probably be only a handful of chapters, loosely connected, but really, this is all just for the smut. Shameless, hot Reyux smut. Enjoy :)

The contact he’d set out to meet had never showed, and Hux had stormed out of there three hours after the fact, parts drunk on the mind-blowing sex he’d had, and riding a wave of fury at being stood up. Then again, might as well. He’d allowed his clothes to get all over a dirty alley floor. His pants had had wet spots on the knees where he’d knelt, and his hair was so disheveled he might have passed for a drunken grunt rather than the proud bearer of his First Order rank.

Three days after finds him much more put together, thank you very much, yet still just as angry at the absolute lack of respect he’d been showed as he waits for his meeting to begin. The First Order and the Resistance had agreed to a small cease fire, to a neutral zone, and he was here as the leader of his organization to ensure it happened. It would be mutually beneficial, and as much as he hated dealing with rebel scum, he needed the time. This war had dragged on for too long.

Hux tugs on the new set of gloves he’d acquired. They feel unfamiliar. Entirely too stiff, too new. He licks his lips at the reminder of why he’d needed a new set of gloves to begin with. The only other people in the room are Mitaka and Phasma, and they’re carrying on a conversation by the windows, avoiding him entirely on account of his foul mood. That suits him just fine.

He looks around the room then at the clock. Five minutes before the Resistance envoy is to meet them. He would be entirely unsurprised if they were late, however. People of that ilk rarely had the right of punctuality. He looks around the mahogany table at the neatly piled documents sitting in front of the chairs, narrows his eyes at the silver pens. Both things were luxuries, but he would be damned if he’d allow these people to only give a verbal agreement. He would have preferred they sign in blood, but a General could only ask for so much. Two minutes later the door is opening, and who would have thought. They’re actually on time.

He looks up and his eyes follow the woman he’s already known about from so many Imperial records. General Organa. A man with admiral bars on his crisp clothes follows after the regal lady, and he makes another mental tick on his tally of expected attendees, then comes the third--

His world stops.

A slender girl of no more than twenty follows, dressed in grey robes and with three little buns in a row falling down the back of her head, a slender neck and a lithe figure. He knows this girl. His eyes involuntarily fall to her hands. Black leather gloves. _His_ black leather gloves.

His heart is caught right underneath his adam’s apple as he tries to swallow both down and Hux’s body stiffens. His stomach does a somersault. His heart quickens then stops, then quickens. He curses. Mentally, of course.

He goes through a mental list of every kriffing swear word he’s ever learned in rapid fire. Her eyes catch his and his mind goes up in flames. The girl whose name he doesn’t know but whom he had so very thoroughly fucked three days prior narrows her eyes at him, then frowns as if she doesn’t recognize him, and Hux is just about to turn the fuck around and walk away from that room in two seconds when---

General Organa clears her throat. Hux looks at her stupidly.

Right.

Cease fire.

Karking hells.

“Right,” he says perfunctorily, “Please take a seat.”

Mitaka and Phasma have already snapped to attention and are taking their own places, leaving him to take his last as he surveys the crowd. His eyes linger on the girl for a moment too long. Her eyes widen as he says the word ‘Please.’

If there had been no recognition there before, there certainly is now.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Yeah. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked _her_.

Of all people.

Hux clears his throat and takes his seat. It is customary for the smaller organization to speak first, so he forcefully pulls his eyes away from the girl and focuses them on Organa. It doesn’t last long.

“Beautiful place,” girl-he’d-fucked murmurs to her companions. His eyes snap back to her, and hers are trained on him as she says, “So clean and tidy, everything in its place.”

Hux almost chokes. She’s taking in his hair and her eyes twinkle when they land on his great coat, the one he’d tossed in the middle of a damp cobbled alley floor as he pushed himself into her and came all over her thighs. He pointedly glances at his own gloved hands to steady himself before looking at Organa and prompting her on.

It goes on for hours. He starts nodding at all the right moments where he thinks he should nod, but his mind is somewhere else entirely. Mitaka and Phasma must have sensed it, because Mitaka takes over discussing strategy and Phasma takes over talking about boots on the ground, and it is a great thing that his reputation as a hard man of few words precedes him because the Resistance party doesn’t seem to be offended by his silence. The girl never once speaks up to betray him and humiliate him in public, so instead he tries to look everywhere at once as long as it’s not on the girl sitting just across from him. She keeps looking at him and blushing, but then her hands toy with the fingertips of her gloves -- _his_ gloves -- and his body reacts in painful ways.

It starts as a soft roiling heat in the bottom of his stomach, slowly spreading to his groin the longer he replays their encounter behind that nasty cantina. Three hours in he has to push the heel of his hand into the tent on his pants, barely containing a groan that he passes for a rasp of his throat, as if trying to clear something uncomfortable -- and oh, isn’t that the truth -- and the girl only smirks. She must have realized what she’s doing to him, one way or another, as she licks her lips and glues her beautiful hazel eyes on his own.

Hours. He’s been sweating out his panic in this seat for hours. She doesn’t do much, not really. Barely blinks, but her gaze does not waver, until---

“Excuse me,” she asks _him_ very specifically, “Where’s the restroom?”

He croaks out some sort of response, though it’s only a croak to his ear and, perhaps, Phasma’s. The woman in chrome turns her head to him and gives him a long glance before returning to her now heated negotiations. When had the conversation turned heated?

He watches the girl walk away and gives his own mindless excuse for stepping out -- something about a cigarette -- before following her. Thankfully everyone’s too busy arguing to notice the way his trousers are threatening to tent, and he quickens his pace. Hux sees her turn down a hall and follows, slowly at first, then lengthening his stride, only to come up to a dead end when he turns the way she’d gone.

There’s nothing there but a door to a stairwell and a door to an utility closet reserved for the technicians to stash their tools. He walks towards the stairwell, swinging the door open slightly and looking through. She must have gone down---

A soft, needy moan reaches his ears and he jerks his head back, swiveling around. It’s muffled by walls. He frowns.

Another.

His tongue runs dry. He walks towards it quietly just as another muffled groan escapes the closet. Hux punches the green button to open. It hisses aside and the view that greets him will haunt him forever. His nostrils flare. His cock throbs painfully from the tight restraint of his trousers.

The slender brunette is naked from the waist down, pants around her ankles, one leg propped up on a toolbox while leaning against the bare metal wall of the back of the closet as she urgently shoves three gloved fingers inside herself. She’s painfully bare, just as he remembered, and exquisitely wet, if the glint on his gloves is anything to go by. Her head’s thrown back and a lovely pink-nippled breast is peeking over the edges of the shirt she’d tugged down, pinched between index and middle finger. She’s too lost in her own pleasure, he muses, because it takes her a second too long to realize the door’s open. Her head swings down and she stares at him.

Her mouth opens into a small ‘ _Oh_ ’ and Hux can’t help himself as he mirrors the motion in mockery of her exclamation, but his legs are already working on their own as he takes a step forward. The door shuts behind him.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks, lids already lowered to half mast and voice taking on the same quality as that of a predator’s growl before they pounce. She freezes on the spot, fingers still inside herself, as if forgotten.

He should turn around and walk away right this instant. He doesn’t. She licks her lips as he advances and his mind short circuits at the slip of pink, giving her a once over under the dimmed lights of the cramped little closet. When he speaks next, his voice has lowered to a point he’s not even sure it’s his voice anymore.

“You were the contact,” he accuses, tilting his head at her. No wonder he had recognized no one. She tenses further. “You were the one who stood me up.”

Hux measures his breaths, counts his heartbeat, tries against all he’s got to keep his body from furthering his erection, but when her eyes swing down to look at it, the hardening only intensifies. It must give her some sort of pleasure, or at least courage. Her eyes narrow at him and she gives him a sly smirk.

“Well, seems like I’m certainly managing that now.”

Fuck.

Cocky little--

Hux lets out a guttural snarl as he moves forward, grabbing her wrist to yank her forward.

“You should know I do not take kindly to being made fun of,” Hux spits, eyes narrowing, but the words carry little weight when his voice shakes and his ears go pink, and his breathing is coming a little too hard to be threatening.

She’s far stronger sober than drunk. She pushes against him until the hand that had just been buried two knuckles in is pressing against his chest. That’ll leave a stain. He sneers. It only seems to encourage her when she looks at it and widens her eyes, and it’s all an act when her voice reaches his ears, sweet and coy.

“Guess not everything here is clean and tidy,” she says, and bites her lower lip. He can’t look away. He lets out a shuddery breath, but then it hikes up when he feels another hand wrapping around his hard on. This is the second time she’s managed to turn the cards on him. She continues. “Though everything is exactly as it should be.”

Hux swallows. “Wasn’t once enough?” he asks, his eyes narrowing on the gloves that are just a little too big for her, the ones that glisten with clear cum. He licks his lips. “I don’t even know your name, girl.”

She smiles.

“It’s Rey. Would you like these back?” she asks. Hux arches an eyebrow and looks back at her.

“I gave them to you to keep,” Hux provides, his body leaning forward of its own accord as she starts jerking him off through his trousers exactly how he likes it. She might have been drunk but she surely remembered _this_. He groans.

“Rey,” he tastes the name, and it’s a little intoxicating. She interrupts him by leaning forward, her indulgent smile a hair away from his own lips. She’s enjoying this. Just like she’d enjoyed bringing him to his knees the last time. “Why were you in a closet?”

He’s talking nonsense now. Why would he ask that when he know exactly what she was doing in the closet? She tightens her hold, holding the slick gloves so close to his face he can smell her, and it all comes rushing back. If his tongue was dry before it pales in comparison to the sandpaper texture it’s taken on. He thirsts. He opens his mouth and tries to lick his lips but there’s not even a bit of dampness for him to use. She notices.

“Would you like these?” she asks again, holding them to his lips. Hux curses. Loudly this time. She doesn’t remove them and he takes a deep breath before letting his lips part, and it’s as though they were playing opposites, him licking her wetness off her fingers thoroughly like she had licked off his wine. It tastes like her. It only arouses him further. She lets out a shuddery, pleased breath.

His head leans forward until his forehead rests on hers, and that small motion pleases her too. Rey gives him a cheeky grin.

“Do you even know what you’re doing? Who I am?” he murmurs through softly panted breaths.

Rey laughs, delighted. “I know _now_ , General Hux. Who knew the person I was sent out to meet held such high office. I’m flattered.”

Her eyes crinkle at her own sass, and he shakes his head. He should leave immediately.

“And you... Who are you? Other than a massive tease,” he asks, trying to both stop her hand’s motions and prolong them at the same time. Rey shrugs. The next squeeze and twist of her hand on him sets his veins on fire.

“I’m a nobody,” she replies, but her forehead’s still pressed against his and her breath has picked up. Hux narrows his eyes.

“I should report you to Organa,” he threatens, though his threat falls flat. Rey’s smile only grows wider, predatory. She knows he would not. Admitting to her doing this to him would be just as bad for her as it would for him, he who fucked this girl in an alley until his knees buckled. Fraternizing with the enemy was not looked on kindly by the First Order.

“You like this,” She whispers. Hux swallows.

“And you get off on it,” he retorts, knowing it’s true because it’s the second time she’s taken control of him. And the second time he’s allowed himself to give it. Rey only gives him a self satisfied smile.

Hux turns his head just slightly, never once removing his forehead against hers, both their bodies feverish at even this small amount of contact, other than her continuous tugging at his trousers. He’s borderline panting, but refuses to appear so weak. He surveys the room. They’re in a damn _closet_. He takes in the jackets hanging on a perch, one of them with a clear name tag that reads ‘Matt.’ He looks back at Rey.

“Well, nobody, since you seem so intent on--” his voice stutters and his eyes close at a particularly intense jerk, his hips pushing into her of their own volition, “m-milking me for what I’m worth, what would you like me to do?”

Rey shrugs, her other hand moving up to grab his buckle, undoing it with expert ease after having done it once before. A minute later his pants are once again pooling at his ankles. He stares at her.

“I’d like to repay a favor first,” she purrs, and Hux’s eyes widen. She’s about to--

He immediately turns and yanks the nearest jacket from its perch, throwing it on the floor at her feet. It’s Matt’s jacket. He sends a mental apology to the man. Rey looks up at him and arches an eyebrow. He gives her a small smirk.

“Would you prefer sore knees?” he asks, looking at her down his nose as she lowers herself in front of him. Hux’s heart stammers out of his chest.

She looks at his cock and lightly parts her mouth and it takes all of his restraint to not just grab her head and ram in after so many minutes of her building him up to a painful, raging erection. Hux leans back against the door instead. The room is tiny. Rey leans forward, giving him a perfect view of her round, soft behind; she breathes against him, against his cock that’s so hard it’s now resting against his stomach, propped up to attention. Against his balls that tighten impulsively at the feel of hot breath. He thumps his head against the door and almost whines.

“Pleas--” he’s about to beg. He’s not unfamiliar with begging her for release. She moves back, leaving him cold. His eyes snap down to her.

“First, a few things,” she speaks, crossing her arms under her breasts. He frowns.

“What?” he asks, feeling awfully naked in front of her. She grins.

“Just tell me… did you like the view when you came in?” Rey tilts her head. Hux almost chokes.

“What, like this isn’t enough proof?” he asks, holding his cock and angling it towards her. She laughs. It’s a beautiful laugh. Hux groans.

“Tease,” he chides.

“You like it.”

“They’ll notice we’ve been gone this long,” he finally states, ready to drop down and make her stand up because he’d much rather pleasure her than the other way around. He could finish himself at any time. He could only taste her this once.

Rey swats his hand away from where he’d made to grab her by the waist to lift. She shoves him against the wall again and this time there’s no teasing. Her mouth opens wide and she takes his length, hot throbbing skin meeting a hot wet mouth and Hux’s eyes almost swing back towards the inside of his head.

“Fuck,” he pants, and she only tightens around him as if he’d demanded it of her. Hux takes in a deep breath and holds it, fisting his hands at his side to keep from grabbing her head and ramming, though he wants so badly to.

He won’t last long. The way her tongue twirls and laps at him, hanging past the edge of her teeth as she tries to suck in him deeper -- a personal challenge, now -- has his mind swimming with a mixture of pleasure and panic. They’ve been gone for too long. He opens his mouth to say so.

“Fuck, you little slut, where did you learn to do that?” is what comes out instead. He would chastise himself for using such a filthy slur some other day, but she only smiles around his thick, throbbing length and pinches her nose, plunging him in again. She hums around him to try and respond and all it does is send a wave of pleasure so thick down his spine he sags down further. She curls herself into him, sucking harder and harder until he can’t help it anymore.

His hand cups the back of her head and he starts pushing in gently, his eyes closed. He’s breathing so hard it feels as though he’d ran a mile. He can feel her relax and his eyes snap open, looking at her and taking her in. She’s kneeling with her hands carefully folded on her lap, letting him fuck her mouth. He swallows, then licks his lips.

“Tell me you like this,” he hisses. She groans against the tip of his head in response and he moans. “Again.”

So she does it again, and it’s taking all he has to hold back from cumming everywhere. His other hand grabs the side of her face and he caresses it, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head before he places his hands on both sides of her skull and shoves. She moans, it makes him shove faster. It becomes a cycle of her noises intensifying his desire, and he’s lost in it until she places one gloved hand on his thigh and forces him to stop. He looks down at her, worried that he’s hurt her, until--

Her jaw goes slack, her tongue goes soft, and she relaxes her throat muscles. Hux only has just enough time to register what’s happening when she shoves her head forward and takes him in, balls deep, and then the muscles of her throat are tightening around him and---

“FUCK!”

For the second time, she makes his mind white out.

For the second time, she makes him forget his name.

He cums. He cums for all he’s worth. His knees buckle and this time it is only her hands on his thighs that are keeping him from crumbling into her. She twitches under him and only then does he realize that she’d been finger fucking herself the whole time, and had brought herself to an orgasm. That almost makes him spurt just a bit more cum. Fuck, the woman was amazing.

He’s spent, but he’s of a mind to drag her down and eat her out until he can work up another erection when she pulls back and gives him a shit eating grin. There’s not a speck of cum on her lips. She’d swallowed it all.

“They’ll notice we’ve been gone too long,” she parrots back to him. Hux purses his lips, about to yank her against him. She’s already tugging on her pants, though, and righting her shirt, so he does the sensible thing and tugs his trousers back on.

When they step out and start walking back, Matt’s jacket still on the floor, Hux shoots her a sidelong glance.

“We’re not even remotely done,” he promises. She’s still looking ahead, but a small smirk graces her lips.

She tugs on her gloves. _His_ gloves. Hux shudders.

“I think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheee! Hope you enjoyed that :)  
> Happy weekend!


	3. Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey should have known better than to tease the General. She'll pay for that.

The cease fire negotiations had failed and it had been entirely his fault. Or rather, Rey’s fault. By the time he’d entered the negotiations room once more, Hux’s brain was cloudy like milky water you can’t see through to peek at the bottom of the glass. She’d left him borderline boneless for the rest of that meeting and they’d only managed to steal glances while Phasma and Mitaka tried to reach a resolution with the Resistance. By the end of it Hux was sure Mitaka resented him just a little bit.

Then Rey had gone missing for three months. His life had returned to normal and he’d mostly forgotten about the beautiful brunette. Unless she came crawling back in a dream, that is, and then he’d have to jerk himself to an orgasm so furiously he almost cried, cumming into his hand with an unsatisfied grunt. It would be quickly forgotten as soon as he got to the bridge, but then it would happen again, give or take a couple of weeks.

Three months in they attempt cease-fire negotiations again. This time Hux prepares, obsessing over every detail, ensuring that he knows who’s going to be there this time. Rey isn’t on the list. The Skywalker is. Good. No more distractions.

When he enters the large room they’re supposed to be meeting in, full of golden afternoon light and airy alcoves, Hux relaxes. Out in the open, where everyone could be a witness to this. It had been the perfect location. He’d brought Phasma and Mitaka, but also a couple more of his officers just in case. The Resistance’s envoy has already arrived, waiting at the large, heavy wooden circular table. He counts.

Leia Organa.

The Admiral he’d met the last time.

A man with a perfect face, a devilish smile and a five o’clock shadow that he only vaguely remembers, but he can’t quite place him.  

And---

And no Luke Skywalker.

Hux frowns as he makes it to their meeting point. “Is there somebody missing?” Hux asks, wary of the situation if not threatened by it. He had a higher headcount. Leia inclines her head and apologizes for her brother’s absence. The man has taken ill and would not be able to join. Hux nods. He doesn’t particularly care for the Skywalker. That was Kylo Ren’s problem.

Halfway through his meeting his palms start getting sweaty and Hux blinks. It’s not that warm. He gives himself a small mental shake as Organa starts talking about which planets she would appreciate having the First Order leave in peace.

“General, you surely must know that what you’re--” his body twitches and he almost stutters, but continues on, “is borderline preposterous. That planet is on the border with--”

He feels a soft touch, as if the wind had just passed under the table and bent at the right angle to brush against his trousers and Hux’s brain rings the alarm.

“With an important ally of ours. We cannot just simply remove ourselves.” He forces himself to finish.

That gentle touch returns, except it can’t possibly be the wind. He’s feeling it _under_ his trousers’ fabric. Hux chances a small look at the others as one of Leia’s men speaks, but no one seems to have noticed this particular wind. He carefully brings his eyes back to the people speaking, determined to focus, when he feels it again.

It most _certainly_ is not the wind. It feels like a _squeeze_ , under his trousers, under his underclothes, under his _skin_. A squeeze and then….a tug.

What the kriffing---

“General Hux,” Organa speaks, “Perhaps we can discuss--”

Hux barely hears her sentence as another squeeze and tug take place. His nostrils flare. Organa must think he’s disagreeing because she immediately changes tactics, and Hux forces himself to concentrate. The squeezing and tugging is now becoming consistent, and when he agrees to Organa’s demand and she relaxes, looking away, Hux takes the chance to throw his companions a glance. _No one is noticing_.

He must be going insane. This is surely it. Hux starts going through a breathing exercise, forcing his mind to focus, but the sensation doesn’t stop. And it goes like this for an hour, and he must be imagining it all but the way this unreal tug and squeeze edges him is anything but imaginary. It takes all of his power to keep a straight face, and his body is running at a fever’s temperature. Any time someone looks away he lets out a tiny, imperceptible shiver.

Then it stops, just long enough for him to catch his breath. Deep in through the nose, out through clenched teeth. There are so many people discussing that no one seems to notice, or, if they notice they do not comment on it.

Keeping his voice steady is the hardest thing he’s ever done when a fourth wave of pleasure pulls him almost to the brink of an orgasm, and Hux is about two inches away from calling off this meeting when---

“I’m sorry I’m late!” comes a tinkling voice he remembers haunting him from months ago. Hux’s eyes fly up to meet her.

She’s lovely, in grey and black robes that cascade down her body gracefully, beautiful hazel eyes wide and expectant as she clips towards them, her hair once held in three buns now in a long braid. He narrows his eyes, taking her all in, and when his eyes fall on her belt he almost lunges at her.

There’s a lightsaber.

She’s a karking _Jedi_.

She gives him a small look and the corners of her lips twitch up. Her lids lower a fraction and he feels another tug on his hard, throbbing cock. _She’s_ the source of this. It all made so much sense. Rey takes her seat next to Leia Organa and the next hour or so of this meeting goes so painfully slow for Hux. Not because of the conversation, as he gives his input as necessary and makes agreements swiftly.

No.

The problem was the fact that the _Jedi_ before him kept edging him. Close, so close, ever closer. She’d feel for his pulse and use her magical powers to detect _just_ the right moment when his balls would start to tighten, begging for the release he so dearly needed, and she’d let go of her hold on him. Every ten minutes or so, it would start again. He’s surely turning three different shades of red now from her pushing his body over and over. When he tries to move, to spread his legs and ease the tension, he finds himself frozen to the spot.

Oh, she would pay for this.

His eyes turn to ice and he almost does not blink for the remaining twenty minutes of this meeting as he dares her to look away. They sit locked in a battle of wills, but now that the cease fire has been agreed to and only the smallest of details are being hashed out, he’s allowed to let his mind wander. His mind is fixed on her. He does the one thing he knows he can do with a Force user.

He starts shoving mental images in her direction of very way in which he plans to wreck her for the rest of his stay here. She’d left him unsatisfied once, before he could even try and touch her again. She would not do so again. Hux turns to Leia.

“General, I have heard so many stories about the Jedi. Would you be opposed to me stealing your lovely lady here for a few hours tonight? I know of a great place to have dinner. All for the sake of peace, of course.” When he looks at Rey, he gives her the most innocent smile he possesses. She tugs on his cock harder, warning. “I so would love to learn more of your ways, my Lady.”

Leia gives him a glance but seems to be pleased enough. Peace was a very enticing offering. She nods and turns to Rey, asking her if she would agree without saying a word, and Rey, who is meant to defer to Leia, gives Hux a pearly smile as she squeezes him with the Force so hard it hurts.

“Of course, General. It would be my pleasure.”

By the time they leave it’s already dinner time and Rey has enough sense to release him. He guides her away after short, hurried farewells. The second they’re out of sight he shoves her into a small alcove, covered by leaves and away from prying eyes. He gets in her face immediately. Tonight he’s not playing nice.

“What do you think you’re playing at, girl? This is not a game,” he snarls, pinning her hands up above her head with long, strong fingers. Rey’s eyebrows rise but she doesn’t try to fight him like she had once upon a time. She’s grown more confident since the first time he’d seen her in her raggedy clothes drinking cheap beer.

This whole thing is a game to her, but by the flush of her cheeks, his petty little power grab of shoving images into her mind must have worked. He grins, all pearly teeth and sharp edge.

“Ah, but you do want to play,” he murmurs. Hux bites his lower lip as her lips part, and all of her cool demeanor slips away when _he_ takes control. “I thought Jedi were not allowed to _fuck_.”

He’s being crass, and it’s entirely on purpose, and he’s rewarded when her nostrils flare and her mouth parts wider. He unclips her saber with his free hand, dropping it to the ground. She glares but does nothing. He only smiles wider, and he leans in, taking the time to savor in the smell of her -- sunshine and lavender. There’s no trace of beer.

His nose grazes gently along her cheekbone and he purrs against it. “Tell me, Rey, would you like me to fuck you? Is that why you tease? Or are you pleased with just edging me to desperation?”

Rey lets out a soft whimper but says nothing. Hux knows she’s _allowing_ him this. Sure, he could manhandle her, he was far bigger and stronger physically, but she’s a Force User. That he’s standing here pinning her down is only by her desire to let him. Once again, gaining the upper hand by doing nothing. It doesn’t keep him from getting hard, his cock wedged into the leg of his pants, protruding painfully as it strains against fabric.

He leans forward and pushes his knee  between her legs, forcing her to part them. Rey’s glaring at him for all she’s worth but still, she wants this as much as he does, and so he tilts his head again and buries his face into the crook of her neck, planting gentle kisses even as she squirms. He moves his hips forward and grinds, right into her middle, and she whimpers.

“Would you like me to shove into you again, like I did so long ago? Fuck your pretty little cunt until you collapse? Is that why you kept jerking me off for over two hours in that room?”

Rey lets out a little grunt.

Hux growls into her skin, nipping at her hard. She yelps.

“Say it,” he commands.

“Yes,” she lets out, a soft, breathy sound. It’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Do you still remember your manners?” he nibbles where he’d bitten, licking it softly, soothing it with the flat of his tongue. “What do good girls say?”

Rey tilts her head, giving him a look that looks suspiciously like amusement.

“Please,” she murmurs, leaning forward and catching the lobe of his ear. Hux grunts. This woman would be the death of him. He wraps his hand in her hair and yanks her head back, forcing her to tilt her head slightly until she has to look at him down her nose. She tries to struggle and he bends his fingertips closer to her scalp.

“No, you don’t get to get away with it so easily this time, Rey,” he murmurs, leaning forward and nipping right under her jaw. Hard. That’d leave a mark.

Rey hisses.

Good.

He suckles where he’d bitten and licks at it gently, smoothing it over with his tongue until she lets out a soft whimper. She could toss him off any time, but this was Rey wanting to play, so he’d play. He murmurs against it softly, his soft pout brushing against the newly formed bumps of sensitive skin as his hot breath caresses over the dampness leftover from his kisses.

“Will you be good for me, then?” he murmurs. Rey whines, and he yanks her head back further. “Or are you going to continually do this to me every time we cross paths?”

Hux grinds into her, letting her feel his erection. His heart’s picking up speed but he’s too busy trying to pay her back for her serious lack of judgement. He slips his free hand under her robes and finds the edge of her trousers, digging until it’s flesh on flesh. He hadn’t worn his gloves this time. His fingers crawl the same softness he remembers, the same skin he’d jerked off to so often, and he slides over it until he feels her warm slickness. He smirks.

“So ready for me, I see. Tell me, do you think of me often?” his words pass through his tongue in a soft coo just as he continues planting soft kisses up her jaw, nipping then soothing. “Have you thought of my cock when you touch yourself like you did aboard my ship?”

Rey whines and he plunges a finger in, his thumb caressing her clit in methodical circular motions. Her hips buck, He pushes her back with his own and pins her there, the only space that necessary to accommodate his hand. Hux nips up to her ear.

“Tell me,” he demands. Rey nods against his hold in her hair, her hands slowly coming to rest on his chest as if to push him away. She doesn’t.

“With words, sweet one,” he murmurs, nipping at her earlobe while carefully pushing a finger in and out. Her hips circle on his finger and he smiles. She’s so desperate for release.

“Almost every night,” she whispers, eyes fluttering closed, letting out a sigh that he echoes.

“Is that so?” another nip, another shiver from her. He inserts another finger. “Tell me, how do you do it?”

Rey grunts, obviously not wanting to speak about her most intimate of actions, so he pushes harder into her and stops his motions. She whines again, trying to circle on him to create friction. Hux yanks on her hair again with a _tsk_.

“Bad girls don’t get rewarded for their lack of cooperation, Rey…” be bites again, right where her earlobe meets her jaw, and she lets out a soft little sound that’s between a groan and something so much more delicious. Hux has to stop himself from cumming in his trousers. No, he’d last through this even if she kept doing that. “So, will you be a good girl?”

Rey tells him. She whispers into his ear in shallow breaths how she kneels on all fours on top of her little cot when her Master’s off meditating, pushing her fingers into her tight little pussy while imagining it is him in that dark alley, palming her breasts, her clit, anywhere she can find purchase. She tells him how she whispers to herself in what she imagines is his voice, telling her to be a good girl and suck him off already, and how much he enjoys the taste of her while she frantically finger-fucks herself to oblivion almost every night. Hux swallows hard, nuzzling her cheek and listening to the most beautiful tales he’s ever heard. He starts moving his fingers again, her breath hitches.

“And do you?” he asks, “want to be a good girl and suck me off?”

Rey pants.  He pumps faster, thumb pressed into her clit, edging her over and over as she had him. Rey’s legs shake. Hux releases her hair just long enough to cup the back of her neck, planting open mouthed kisses to her shoulder, her collarbone, right at the crook of her throat then up, up, up, until his lips meet her chin. Up further, to her lips, he takes her in a kiss that twists her insides, and Rey lets out a needy sound so he pulls back to let her answer his question.

“Yes,” she whispers, digging her nails into his coat.

“Too bad,” he provides with a shrug. “I think you’ve done plenty of damage for one day.”

When he removes his fingers from her pants entirely her eyes fly open and she stares at him dumbfounded. The look immediately turns into a scowl. Hux grins, a petulant little thing.

“You will meet me tomorrow, or this deal with the rebels is off the table,” he demands. He gives her the coordinates to the small place. A tiny hotel where he knows no one will be able to catch them, one where he’d stayed plenty of times. She stares at him.

“Repeat it back to me,” he orders, nose slightly pinching at her silence.

Rey repeats it.

“Good.” He walks off, leaving her entirely unsatisfied. _Good_ , he repeats to himself. Let her stew as she’d made him stew for hours.

****

When she meets him the next day, Hux smiles. He’d worried that she wouldn’t show up. The small hotel room’s door is open and she walk in with ginger steps, a cat ready to bolt at any trouble; when he turns to look at her in similar clothes to the ones she’d worn during their first encounter, his mouth goes dry. They had been circling each others’ fantasies for so long now, the lines were starting to blur. This was his enemy. This girl drove him absolutely crazy.

He walks forward and offers her a glass of wine, the best red the house had to offer, and inspects her expression. He’s rewarded with a small, knowing smile.

“I thought we were here for business. Are you trying to woo me?” she asks, voice sarcastic and dry as Hux’s sense of humor.

“Do you want me to?” He retorts, and Rey arches an eyebrow.

They’d been fucking, but they knew nothing about each other except that they were enemies and each other’s names and rank. Or, rather, she knew his rank. He didn’t know anything other than she was a jedi.

“Apprentice,” she corrects him and he frowns.

Rey smiles.

“You should learn to stop projecting into me.”

Hux tilts his head.

Ah.

“Do you?” he repeats, taking in her body. Rey shakes her head. Courting was for other people, for people intent in sharing something other than one night stands. That count would soon be three.

She quickly empties her glass and sets it aside, drawing liquid courage from it. Hux places his away, untouched.

“Now what?” she asks, standing awkwardly. Probably wondering why she came to begin with.

“Now you’re going to be a good girl and let me fuck you into oblivion,” he responds. He grabs her by the waist and tugs her into him. His hands travel down her hips, over the curve of her bottom, and when he reaches the peak of its roundness he digs his fingers in, tugging her up into him until her hips are grinding into his. Her lips part slightly, feeling him through his trousers, and he lets his lips widen into a smile.

He leans forward and wraps his arms around her bottom then lifts. Rey lets out a squeak, her arms immediately wrapping around his shoulders, her legs swinging to engulf his waist.

“Is this what you call work?” she jabs, and Hux chuckles.

“Not by a long mile,” he whispers into her skin.

He takes long, careful steps towards the balcony, carrying her as he plants gentle kisses on her jaw.

He won’t allow himself to take her. Not yet. He’d promised her once that they weren’t even remotely done, and after her little tricks the previous day, he’d make good on that promise.

When he sits her on the stone railing, large enough to seat her but small enough that her ass almost hangs over the edge, Rey gasps. It’s a pretty far drop. She turns to look at him with wide disbelieving eyes. He wraps an arm around her waist and she tightens her legs around his, anchoring her in place. Hux nuzzles her cheekbone and whispers.

“If you fight me, you’ll fall. I don’t think you’d like what’s at the bottom,” he whispers. “You’ll just have to trust me.”

They’re in the open. Anyone could see them out here. His hand free hand slowly reaches up, tugging down her shirt until her breasts hang over the collar, and he curls in to take a soft nipple in his mouth. Rey stays still as stone. Hux smiles around it, tugging lightly. Her breath picks up pace and she hums in pleasure.

“Hux…” she whispers, a bit like a warning and a bit like pleading.

He lets his free hand move down, presses his knuckles between her thighs, running them up until he meets the spot where Rey needs him most. His hand twists until his thumb can search. There’s a small little button of hardened nerves already. He presses into it through cloth. Rey whines, bucking her hips then realizing she could very easily fall over the edge of the balcony doing that. She grunts, Hux chuckles.

“You thought edging me was funny, didn’t you?” He whispers as he kisses up her long, bare neck. He keeps pressing into her and Rey’s forehead meets his temple, soft little breathy pants his reward for his efforts. He hums into her. “So hilarious, driving the General to insanity.”

When she tries to press into him he loosens his arm and Rey swings back just far enough to elicit a yelp before he pulls her in. Rey’s eyes are wide as saucers. “Don’t move, sweetling.”

So Rey does as told for once. It pleases him greatly.

He spends the next hour standing between her locked knees, edging her slowly, working her through near orgasms before pulling away and kissing her back down, and Rey can’t do anything but sit there and take it, or fall over a precipice. When he looks up at her through heavy lashes, Rey’s face has taken on a look of desperation. Her trousers are soaked, her chest flushed, and there’s a soft sheen between the valley of her breasts. Good.

“Is it so funny now?” he whispers, nuzzling her nose with his own, rubbing gentle circles on her back as a reminder not to move. Rey’s hitchy breath sounds like music. He smiles. “No it isn’t, is it?”

“Please,” she whispers. She does have manners after all.

Rey’s voice is a tiny stutter. Finally he hoists her up off the edge. When her feet find purchase, Rey sags. She’d trusted him, but her knees are weak. He preens, slowly turning her around and bending her over the railing until naked breasts press against stone, and Rey hisses at the pain of her hard nipples meeting the hard, cold surface. He leans over her, spooning her behind as his fingers work on lowering her pants.

“You’ve been good for me,” he whispers against the back of her neck. Rey shudders. She loves this just as much as he does. “Good girls get rewarded.”

When she’s fully naked from the waist down, Hux unzips his pants. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of nudity after her little antics, though the waist of his trousers still sag around his hips. His cock pulses at the cold air, and Hux rolls his neck with a pop, ignoring the pain of a long-held erection while he delights in looking at her spread legs. He hooks a hand in the crook of her knee and lifts, and Rey turns to look at him, flush with her own frustration for release.

“What’re you doing?” she asks, but he cuts her off.

“Shhh… open up wide, will you?” Hux croons, propping her leg up on the railing, opening up like a flower. She’s so, so wet for him. His mouth waters.

He runs his fingers through her slick entrance then takes himself in hand, coating himself with it. Rey quivers under him. His body curls into hers again, hands on her hips when he finally slides the tip inside. She whines, he grunts.

“Stop moving,” He orders, then amends. “Please.”

Rey stills and both her breath and his cloud in front of them, hot in the cold air. He continues sliding forward until he’s in entirely, the small woman under him holding as still as humanly possible. He kisses her shoulder.

“Good girl,” he praises, then starts rocking his hips.

“I need to--” she begs through gritted teeth. Hux nods against her neck. She sighs and moves her hips and Hux hisses.

It’s delicious, the warmth that envelops him, slick and welcoming around his throbbing cock. They rock, back and forth, back and forth, hux’s fingers digging into her hips and Rey breathing hard over the edge of the balcony, her shoulder blades moving against his chest with every thrust. When he reaches around to massage her clit, though, Rey keens, and soon their smooth rhythm starts turning sloppy and jerky as she advances on an orgasm.

She’s letting out a string of curses shouted into the air, and Hux would smile if not for the snarl that overtakes it, uncaring of anyone who might hear her and come check. He’s too busy working her, bringing her closer, closer. His head leans forward. Hux clamps his teeth into her shoulder, and Rey cries at the pain but only jerks her hips against him harder, urging him to pick up speed. He does.

“Holy--” her words get cut off with a stuttered scream. Hux wraps his one arm around her midsection to keep her from jerking away from him. He pounds, faster, harder, driven by her desperate moans. Rey clenches around him until it threatens to eject him so he slams in. She’s riding an orgasm so ferocious her body’s convulsing, and Hux allows himself the moment to enjoy it, his one hand urging her on over her folds, putting pressure on her clitoris.

“I need to--” he hisses, when the wait and her clenching is finally too much. Rey nods. It only takes him three extra pushes or so and he follows. He collapses into her, truly and well spent. He hadn’t touched himself after he’d left her the day before, and by the way Rey had shattered under him just then, she hadn’t either.

He stays inside of her, and his erection takes its sweet time going away. It almost hurts. Underneath him, covered in the sheen of sweat that quickly evaporates, Rey starts twitching. He frowns. She couldn’t possibly be---

No. She’s not. She’s giggling.

“Is the deal still on?” she murmurs under gasped little sounds of laughter. Hux shakes his head and props his chin over her shoulder, the same one he’d bitten, to look out into the landscape. She winces but doesn’t move to dislodge him.

“Deal’s still on, sweetling,” he whispers, turning his head and gently kiss her earlobe. “Though we have to stop meeting like this.”

Rey nods, misunderstanding.

Hux had indulged too much.

When she finally departs after having dressed herself, he watches her retreat and sighs, preparing himself for months of jerking off alone to this last meeting until he met her again. _If_ he meets her again.

He’d indulged far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDD Here we are, at chapter three. Two more, I think? Yeah. Two more.  
> Thank you all who have taken the time to read this. *whispers* I didn't know writing smut could be this fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) thanks to all who have left comments. I kind of live for those <3


	4. Corporal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's eyes must be playing tricks on him when he spots Mitaka leading around a new petty officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

True to his prediction, he doesn’t see her again. True to his prediction, Rey the Jedi apprentice has lodged herself in his mind during lonely nights for months. Two months, to be exact. Hux bites his lip in the shower, eyes closed as rivulets of scalding water drip, drip, drip down his hair and off his nose, and he takes in a deep breath. 

It had been a particularly long day. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. Hux had been forced to send about five stormtroopers to reconditioning, something that always left a horrible aftertaste, and he’d been walking around the ship like a wound up wire waiting to unravel, cutting down anything that came close, so it’s a relief to be in the solitude of his quarters with no noise and no one around to bother him.

Except, perhaps, the thoughts of a young woman with lovely brunette hair, wide hazel eyes and the most beautiful pink pout he’d ever seen. He tilts his head back, up into the water, lips parted to breathe in air even as droplets fall on his tongue. He should step out now. The water’s hot.

Instead he grabs for his bottle of conditioner blindly, then tilts his head back down long enough to watch a squirt of the thick, creamy product fall into his open palm. He licks his lips, tugging his bottom one and clamping on it hard. Hux swallows. 

Instead of spreading it into his hair as he should, he wraps it around his quickly hardening cock. It was disgusting, weak, how quickly he could become hard for the ghost of a girl he hadn’t seen for two months. How pathetic, really. His thumb spreads the slick white cream over the tip of his cock, mixing it with the bit of precum already forming as he steps back from the stream of hot water. He leaves it on, just so it can muffle his grunts to his own ears. Pathetic. His head hits the tile behind him and he looks towards the ceiling, then his lids lower until he can imagine he’s kneeling in a dark alley. His breath catches.

_ Be a good boy and eat me out, will you? _

Yes, he would. In his mind he leans forward, mouth parted as a gloved hand digs into his hair and tightens, pulling him forward where she needs him most. His jaw clenches as he tries to swallow, looking for the moisture that isn’t there, the sticky clear sweetness that he hadn’t tasted in so, so long. 

_ Good boy. You’re so good to me with that talented tongue of yours. _

Hux licks his lips, his hand tightening around his shaft, a soft groan escaping his throat. It’s muffled by the shower. He’d teased her about this once, about masturbating for him in the darkness. The irony isn’t lost on him as he twists his wrist and his body shivers. 

_ Make me cum all over your mouth _ , imaginary Rey pleads with him, and Hux is happy to oblige. 

In his mind, she’s writhing over him, then switches to a bed and she’s bucking under him, his mouth full of nothing but sweetness and sunshine as he inhales deeply. The slip of conditioner on his throbbing erection feels both heavenly and not enough, and Hux grunts to himself. He’d leave unsatisfied again, but this is better than nothing. 

_ Hux _ … 

Her voice comes pleading just as it had on that balcony and he shakes, tightening his hold and twisting at the head, before plunging back down. His other hand gently caresses his chest, the way he imagines she would, before he crawls down and cups himself, massaging. This time it’s a whine. He wishes his hands were her lips, her tongue. His breathing comes hard and he intensifies the pace. Somewhere his logical mind is trying to tell him that he should be working, or, better yet, trying to catch some sleep. The part of his mind that’s too busy drowning in pleasure can’t bring itself to bother with acknowledging logic. 

He pumps faster, and it’s no longer her mouth. He’s inside and she’s begging him with a meowling cry that sets him on fire. Soft skin, so deliciously tan and clear, and imaginary Hux grabs handfuls of it around her bottom, squeezing painfully until she moans, fucking her in tandem with his fist’s thrusts around his cock. 

It builds, up and up and up, from a soft warmth to a raging fire. His lips part open on the whisper of a name that won’t escape, his other hand massaging his balls and bringing him slowly to completion. Hux’s tongue hangs just past the tip of his teeth as he imagines it licking at her, in any way possible, and when imaginary Rey starts riding him furiously he’s gone. 

He comes into his hand, milky white orgasm mixing with milky white conditioner. Good. He can’t tell which one’s which, his regular life from his shame. Hux steps back into the water and watches it all wash from his fingertips and down the drain, slipping away the same way she had. His head hangs under the jet stream and he works to regulate his breathing. 

It’s not like he’d see her again. He has to stop. 

Hux puts behind this episode of weakness and steps out of the shower after thoroughly washing himself off, clicking the door shut on that particular fantasy in what he hopes is once and for all. He tends to a few messages from Mitaka about training a new officer, another from Phasma about the rehabilitated troopers, then drops his data pad on his night table and crawls into bed. A few hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt. It had been a long day.

When sleep finally arrives, it is blessedly dreamless. No more spray of freckles or golden green eyes.

The universe, however, seems to have quite the fucking sense of humor, though, when the next day he’s sitting in his office going through paperwork only to snatch a small glance of Mitaka being followed by the new petty officer. His eyes fly back down to his work only to stop, his brain catching up. He glances back up quickly. The girl’s just disappearing away from his field of vision when he sees it...a posture too straight and proud for any officer, a particular shade of fine brown hair and too-big gloves that are entirely out of code. Hux narrows his eyes.

It couldn’t be.

It couldn’t.

Hux gets up from his desk and walks at a clip towards Mitaka, who’s talking animatedly ahead of him, delighted to be able to take charge over a new officer. The man was always so eager. Hux catches up to them quickly and clears his throat. Mitaka swivels as if yanked, conditioned to ask ‘how high’ when Hux says ‘jump.’ Hux pastes on a tiny smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. They turn to look at the new officer.

Sure enough… spread of freckles, soft pink pout, wide hazel eyes. Would she haunt him to his grave? He resists the urge to narrow his eyes, or arch an eyebrow, or snarl at her, or...worse...smile in delight at seeing her face after so long. Instead he turns stony as he regards Mitaka.

“And who is this?” he asks, and Mitaka straightens just a little more. 

“This is corporal Jakken, General,” Mitaka explains, all deference. Hux narrows his eyes, hiding the hints of a smile.

“Like the planet?” he asks Rey. Rey bites her lip once before straightening in what she thinks if the First Order version of conduct. 

Her shoulders square back and she gives a sharp, comical nod. Hux’s eyes focus on Mitaka to keep from laughing.

“Yes, Sir,” she replies, all business. Hux’s nostrils twitch imperceptibly.

“May I have a word with your corporal, Lt. Mitaka?” he asks, trying to be as cordial as possible. Mitaka immediately stumbles over his own words to please.

“Absolutely sir, anything you’d like.” He salutes and stalks off, and Hux turns on his heel, leaving Rey to follow. It’s not as though she can run aboard  _ his _ ship. He walks languidly, relishing the power the situation gives him. When she walks into his office and he lets the door close, however, he swivels on her, all pretense dropping.

“What in Hoth’s frozen hells do you think you’re doing?” He hisses into her face, crowding her up against a wall.

Rey shrugs. “My job.”

Hux’s eyes narrow to slits, even as he ignores the now-conditioned reaction his body has to her voice. He leans in closer. 

“You’re  _ spying _ aboard  _ my _ ship, are you insane?” He grits, but his hands are already finding the places they’re most familiar with around her hips. It’s involuntary. Rey doesn’t make to move back. She’d had him at her beck and call, doing as she pleased, far too often now to be intimidated. “And masquerading as a...an officer? Of all things? Couldn’t have tried and pull off something more inconspicuous, could you?”

He’s sneering now. She would get under his skin and kill him one day. What’s he supposed to do with her now? He should throw her into a prisoner’s cell.

Rey tilts her head and offers him a sweet smile. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” she speaks, then her voice takes on the tone of a Jedi trying to use compulsion. “In fact, you won’t hurt me. You will let me go.”

Hux snorts. “A trick for a weaker mind, sweetling.”

When had he started calling her that again? Rey huffs, clearly annoyed that it hadn’t worked though not necessarily scared of the repercussions. Hux shakes his head, pushing her in until she’s pinned into the wall. Hux pushes his knee between her legs and up until she’s mostly dangling, half sitting on his thigh and standing on tiptoe. He inhales deeply. 

Still sunshine and lavender. His head comes forward and softly plants against her forehead.

“What do you want, Rey?” he asks, tone clipped despite the softness of his action. Rey shrugs but her hands come up to his chest, picking off non-existent lint as if in deep thought.

“We know you plan on stopping the cease-fire. I want to know where.”

Hux scoffs, leaning his head back to look at her from under long coppery lashes. “Awfully cocky of you, thinking you could sneak aboard my ship and walk off with that information.” He smirks, tilting his head, “Too bad that information resides in my head and my head only.”

Rey grins. She’s toying with him. 

“You know I can take what I want,” she purrs, eyes twinkling. 

“I’d love to see you try,” he challenges, leaning forward even as his brain screams that he should _ not _ be engaging. This is madness. The whole thing’s madness. The night in the alley was madness, and so was the closet, and the alcove and hotel room, and her standing in his office coyly tempting him into giving up his plans is not just madness, it’s treason. He swallows.

“You need to leave,” he finally speaks, moving to step back. Rey yanks him back by the collar.

“I missed you,” she murmurs, and Hux frowns, throat stuck between a choke and a groan.

“I thought you didn’t want me to court you?” Hux whispers as he steps back in, tipping her up by the chin into looking at him because he’s a stupid man, and stupid men never did what was right for their own sense of self preservation. 

“I don’t,” she replies with a shrug. “But fingers only go so far.”

His nostrils flare.

“Is  _ that _ why you’re here?” Hux hears himself ask, laughing. “So, you mean to tell me that it could have been  _ anyone else _ ? That you’re not here because you’re a skilled Jedi at manipulation, or that this was entrusted to someone of higher rank because of her abilities? You’re telling me it’s because you wanted to have sex.”

Rey laughs, “Well, when you put it that way.”

She would be the death of him.

He’d gotten the upper hand once, and only once, because she’d allowed him to. So really, the count was three to nothing on Rey getting her way. He shakes his head. This is starting to look like the fourth.

“I suppose I should be flattered,” he murmurs, reaching out with one hand to lock the door not far from them before returning it to her hip. 

She’d be the death of him, and he’s a weak man.

He nuzzles her cheek, then reminds himself he’s not here to be soft and kind with her. His nails dig hard into her hips to compensate, and Rey hisses. That hiss brings back memories that start a chain of reaction through him. His cock twitches in interest. Rey hums her pleasure and he wonders how she would even find her way aboard his ship, or continue seeking him out. His lashes flutter against her skin and he shuts that thought down. There would be no room for sentimentality.

He finds his favorite spot on her neck, where it meets the soft slope of her jaw, and nibbles. His hands are already busy slowly undoing the belt around her slim waist, a thrill at the thought of her being in First Order uniform coursing through him.

“So you snuck on board this ship and tried to seduce your commander,” he whispers, teasing her with the tip of his nose against her earlobe, Rey sighs happily. Perhaps his attraction to the woman was the sheer amount of spunk that coursed through her veins. He couldn’t think of any other person quite ballsy enough to do this. He continues. “Well,  _ Corporal Jakken _ , aboard this ship we have rules. We’ll start with the simplest one. While in my presence, you will acknowledge me as  _ Sir _ .”

“Sir,” She replies promptly with mock deference.

Hux smirks, but his chest expands and contracts quickly with a sharp breath. That word sounded a little too good on her lips. He hums against her, letting her belt fall to the floor while his knee presses into the junction of her thighs, where he knows she’s already waiting for him. Rey lets out a soft, shuddery breath.

“Did you really miss me?” He asks, not daring to hope. Rey tilts her head up to accommodate him and his lips, her little hat crumbling up and off her head. He breathes her in deeply.

“Yes, Sir,” she replies. He’s is torn clean in two between amusement and arousal. He moves his hands up to her chest, and when she makes to grab him with too-big gloves to try and remove her clothes herself, he swats her fingers off.

“You don’t touch your commander. Ever.” He barks, pulling up to look at her with brows arched. Rey swallows, and satisfaction curls in his gut at the way her eyes widen, her lips part, at the flush creeping up her cheeks. “Do you understand?”

Rey nods. Hux’s eyes narrow.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, good,” he whispers, then dives right back in, nipping and marking the other side of her neck. By the end of this he’s determined to leave her with a collection of bruises for her absolute cheek at trying to play him. He’d never been a man to have an infatuation with a particular part of someone’s anatomy, but Rey’s neck and jaw, her collarbone, her slender shoulders all did funny things to his mind. They had been doing funny things to his mind for months now.

His hands move up to slowly undo the button at her neck under the stiff collar, parting it and watching in delight as it falls away from the very edges of her collarbones, exposing skin he can now suck on, kiss and soothe when Rey whimpers or hisses. His gloved fingers move slowly, one hand pressed on her abdomen, squeezing her between the wall and himself, the other grabbing the tiny zipper at the top of her uniform. 

He takes it slow, this time. There is no hurry. She’s in his office and she couldn’t possibly leave until he wanted her to, so Hux spends longer than necessary pulling the zipper down, tooth by tooth, kissing as he goes. She’d skipped a bra, only a thin white undershirt between his lips and her skin. Hux licks his lips then plants open mouthed kisses as he travels down, down, dragging his teeth against her and trying to bite gently, only to tug on white fabric. Rey’s breathing starts getting hiccupy, and he hears soft sighs above him. 

Hux lets his knee drop and her feet plant on the ground and Rey almost sags forward over him until he bites her abdomen. Rey lets out a yelp and straightens back up.

“Second rule, no slouching,” he teases, lowering himself until he’s on one knee, undoing the zipper until her jacket falls away to the sides. Hux studies the small sliver of skin he can see between t-shirt and pant-hem, then turns and guides her around until she’s leaning against his desk, following on his knees. Hux smiles when her eyes widen. General Hux doesn’t kneel for anyone, much less crawl on his knees, but he’d make the exception this once. He sets to removing his gloves painfully slow while listening to her breathe above him, prolonging what she knows is coming for as long as humanly possible. 

“I’ve wanted a taste for so long now,” he comments with a neutral tone as he looks up. Rey stops breathing for a moment, “But you kept denying me one way or another. That’s not any way to please your commander is it?” 

Rey shakes her head, but then notices the inquiring arch of his brow and swallows.

“No, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he praises her again and Rey has the decency to flush further. She leans back and places her hands on his desk for support, feet planted between his knees, waiting, forever, for him to finish with his gloves. His old ones are still on her slender fingers.

“Take the coat off,” he demands. Rey obliges, throwing it off and over his desk until she’s standing in a short sleeved white shirt that only barely conceals her breasts, though the tiny peaks of hardness are starting to show. His voice rumbles in his chest with pleasure at the sight. Hux leans forward and edges her shirt up with his nose, kissing her belly button. Rey whines.

“No speaking out of turn, Corporal,” he murmurs against it, nipping at the tender skin. She’s fit as any person he’s ever known, but there’s just a soft pouch right there, some baby fat she still hasn’t lost, the softness of  _ woman _ under his lips that makes him want to devour her. He kisses it instead. Rey shivers.

“No, Sir,” she replies once more, her voice a soft dragged whisper. Hux looks up at her through half lidded eyes and smiles, his naked hands moving to undo the button of her trousers. Her breathing stops. 

“Can I touch you now, Sir?” she asks. He shakes his head. Rey looks ready to balk so he smiles at her as he undoes the zipper, planting soft kisses. She’d skipped underwear as well, and the smell of arousal nearly makes him sway where he kneels. Hux gifts her soft butterfly kisses, always too high. Rey’s whine is low and high pitched all at the same time, her fingers twitching on the desk’s edge as she refrains from digging her fingers into his hair.

He works on taking her boots off. One, then the other, tossing them to the side. Hux adjusts to kneeling on one knee, the other bent at a ninety degree angle as he lifts up her leg and rests her foot on his thigh. Off comes the one sock while he kisses her kneecap. He does the same to the other one. Rey’s shuddering from anticipation. He’d been rough before, but softness and deliberate slowness also were particularly effective means of torture. He grins. 

“Now, you’ll be a good corporal and lift your hips.” He commands. Rey obeys. He tugs down her trousers to her knees before making her step out of them. There’s nothing but a tshirt between Rey and entire nudity. Hux hums, leaning forward and kissing her lower stomach again. It quivers with want under his lips. Hux looks up at her.

“Now, this is a very important question…” he drags his teeth on that soft little pouch and she whines, so he plants a very soft kiss there. “How much did you miss me?”

Rey grunts, eyes fluttering open and closed as he gently kisses lower, lower, never quite reaching where she wants, his hands caressing up and down her thighs. It pleases him, that soft sound. Still, he wants more.

“Corporal, I asked you a direct question,” he nips her skin. Rey yelps. His fingers sneak up the front of her thighs, squeezing as he goes, until his thumbs brush against both sides of her where her legs meet. She’s dripping already. Hux gives himself a self satisfied smirk.

Rey closes her eyes when she speaks, perhaps hiding her shame while being forced to be so deferential. She takes in a deep breath.

“Nothing’s changed, Hux,” she whispers, “Almost every night. I don’t know why, or what you’ve done to me…”

Hux chuckles. He knows exactly what he’s done to her. Rey, on the other hand, seems to have no idea what effect she’s had on  _ him _ . He whispers it to her.

“Glad to hear I haven’t been the only one jerking off into the silence,” he mutters, licking his lips. Her eyes fly open and when she looks at him, the blush leaves. Little Rey loves having power over him. He’d learned while she was gone that Rey had been a scavenger once. The thrill of the chase for her was just as stimulating as her determination to find parts had probably once been. Her bending him to her will just another personal challenge. He gives her a soft smile. He’d be willing to let her have that. To let her see him on his knees again. He may be the one teasing but Rey had always, always held the reins in their encounters. He can admit as much to himself.

“Did you?” she murmurs, hand reaching out to touch his cheek. He drops all pretenses of rank and lets her, nodding, leaning into her touch to kiss her palm.

Too soft. This is all too intimate and soft, and he’s about to make love to his enemy. 

Make love?

No.

He nips at her fingertips, covering his momentary lapse as he gets up and pushes everything off his desk with a growl, lifting her and shoving her back, then bending at the hips and dropping his lips to her center like a man starved. He’d show her how much he’d missed her. His own desire mixes with his own self-disgust at wanting this so badly, but it only drives him as Hux suckles on her dripping skin and nips and bites, licks and tugs, until Rey’s a quivering mess under him. His biggest desire is to hear her, over and over, begging him for more. And he does. He purrs into her pussy, suckling on her clit. His hands pin her wrists to either side, and when she tries to buck he snarls.

“Do not dare move,” he growls into her skin. She lets out a breathy ‘ _ fuck _ ’ but stills her hips. Rey leans back, head thumping against the desk, and when she starts moaning his name over and over Hux can barely stand. He lets her hands go and steps back, and Rey’s eyes snap open to focus on him.

“Touch yourself, corporal,” he commands, and Rey swallows. “Now.”

So she does, slowly, and Hux gets a perfect view.

“Spread those beautiful thighs, girl,” he murmurs, undoing his jacket slowly. Rey complies, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving, leaning up on one elbow so she can watch him as he undresses. 

It becomes a game. When Rey works herself up to a moan, Hux teases her further with the view. By the time he’s entirely naked and stroking himself, Rey and Hux have not broken eye contact. 

“Good girl,” he praises, and Rey smiles. He barely knows this girl. “Do you do this for others?” 

Rey’s fingers stop. She draws her lips back over her teeth and Hux’s breathing stops short. No, she’d only done this for him. Hux licks his lips, edges turning down as he walks forward. She tries to jerk away, livid, so he leans forward and places a soft, gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, entirely sincere. “I’m sorry. I admit I don’t know much about you. Sometimes I’m a little too direct.”

The admission and the apology are two things he’d never utter for anybody else. Yet here he is, doing it for a girl he only seems to run into to fuck, but with whom he has spent zero time. Rey eyes him warily, so he sets to making up for his indiscretion.

“Will you let me in? What would you like me to do, sweetling?”

Her lips purse at the pet name to prevent a smile, and so Hux nuzzles her ear and purrs into it, pulling her close by the waist. Rey’s legs instantly wrap around his waist, even if she’s upset with him. They’re too far in to stop. Hux plants soft kisses on her earlobe.

“I really am sorry… let me in, sweetling.” he murmurs, “You can touch me if you’d like.”

She does. 

Her hands immediately tangle in his hair, and Hux only spares a second to the thought of exiting out of his office later looking like a walking disaster. The woman in his arms is far more important.

“I only do this for you,” she replies, sighing. “I don’t even know why.”

Hux chuckles.

“That makes two of us, yet here we are,” He replies lowly, between breathed kisses. In his fingers, Rey shudders. Her hands run over the muscles of his back and Hux has to fight his own physical reaction. His cock still twitches. Traitor.

His fingers trail over her skin, his cock pressing against her entrance as he pulls her in. Hux groans and Rey sighs, and her hips roll under him until he almost whines.

“I’m trying really hard to control myself here, sweet one,” he grunts into her ear, “but you’re making it awfully difficult.”

Rey chuckles, “Will you tell me now where the cease-fire will happen?”

Hux’s head snaps back to look at her. He narrows his eyes.

“Is that  _ all _ you want?” He barks, but Rey leans up and kisses his lips.

“Well, it  _ is _ what I came to get,” she smarms, and Hux leans in and bites her lower lip until she yelps again.

Fine, if that’s how she wanted to play it.

He drives into her, without warning and without gentleness, spreading her legs wide with his hands, cock stretching her until Rey’s back arches off the table top as if pulled by a string. When she lets out a guttural yell his one hand comes up and clasps over her mouth. Let her yell into his fingers. Hux rams, over and over, hissing into her ear about what a dirty little rebel she is, body squeezing hers underneath him, pinning her in place as her fingernails dig into his back. He grunts into her ear at the pain but doesn’t stop. He keeps fucking, deep, fast and as hard as he can, his balls slapping against her pussy with a sound that makes his mouth go dry then water. Rey spasms under him over and over, clenching and unclenching on his cock. That’d teach her.

Then there’s a sound over the comm informing him that Kylo Ren’s outside. Hux’s heart stammers. 

“Don’t you dare make a sound,” he whispers as he stops entirely inside of her, hearing the familiar clomp of the Knight of Ren’s boots outside his office. The man had long learned not to barge in, but any sound might tip him off. “And hide your powers. I don’t care how.”

Rey’s eyes widen further. She’d probably felt the Knight outside. She nods and Hux breathes in a little easier, but his hand remains over her mouth. Then he grins and starts moving his hips slowly, tiny motions inside of her that only make her breathe hard against his fingers, knowing that there’s only a door separating them and the other most powerful man in the First Order.

“Be a good girl and stay very, very silent,” He hisses in a whisper into her ear while he fucks her, and he feels Rey tighten around him. It takes minutes, painful minutes of Hux rocking his hips, pushing inside her without really moving, swallowing hard at the heat that envelops his cock. He could easily cum, but he’s got to see her through. Rey only seems to get wetter, the idea of someone standing just behind that door driving her over the edge in silent stuttering spasms, the wetness, softness of her pussy nearly driving him wild. His free hand comes down to rub her clit, pressing his thumb in with his body weight until her eyes are wide and her neck reddening from trying to hold it in. He looks at her and smiles. Her walls clench on him, one silent orgasm. He’ll drive her to more yet.

“Cum for me, sweetling.” He murmurs into her ear, over and over. Rey struggles underneath him to make him go faster. She bites his fingers once, her nails digging painfully into his back as she urges him to pick up speed. He’d be marked for weeks, he knows. He’ll take the scars. Hux licks her jaw and then there’s sound of clomping feet… Kylo’s retreated. 

“Well done, beautiful,” he murmurs again, chuckling against her as he continues his frantic pace. Rey tugs him closer, Hux starts to slowly curse under his breath as pent up tension tugs at the back of his spine and his balls tighten, and Hux’s hold slips when he starts to whisper to her how much he's wanted this, how much he's missed her, and why has she not been on his cock for so long. It makes him angry, to only feel her so rarely.

“Fuck,” he grunts and Rey whines into his hand. 

She always does this to him. Always. She screams into his hand as her walls clamp down and Hux can’t help but follow soon after, brain whiting out as she wrings an orgasm out of him. When he finally collapses on top of her body fully, their mingled sweat heats then cools, slowly evaporating. Hux breathes in deeply, listening to her soft little pants. He’d do anything to hear those sounds more often. Hux sighs.

“The end of the cease-fire will take place on Ryloth,” he whispers his treason into her neck, along with a time and date, “Ensure you’re not there.”

Rey hugs him closer, rubbing her legs gently up and down his sides, and they stay there in the silence. When the high finally escapes both of them, Rey, apprentice to a Jedi, plants a soft kiss on his cheek, dresses herself, and leaves him in the coldness of his office without a goodbye. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then we're done folks. How did this update get so long I don't understanddddd! Hope you liked it :)


	5. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporal R. Jakken keeps on showing up. What's a man to do?

The weeks pass as they have always passed for Hux. With a lot of work and little sleep, interrupted only by small indulgences.

After Rey leaves, carrying with her the plans for the end to the ceasefire along with his treachery, Hux allows himself to think of her only so far as to wonder how much time she’s set him back in his plans. The end to the cease fire happens on Ryloth on a particularly sunny day. It’s a massacre. Snoke, surprisingly, doesn’t suspect him as long as there’s bloodshed involved. So Hux takes his secret and his shame with him and only allows a pair of hazel eyes to truly haunt him at night.

Until, that is, he starts seeing signatures in the logs for a _R. Jakken, Corporal._

He’d placed a note on her to be notified of further action. Hux had withheld the knowledge of a spy having infiltrated their ranks; _R. Jakken, Corporal,_ had remained dormant as the _officer_ in question had ‘ _taken a personal leave due to family issues’_ for three months. When the first notice of access being granted to the Corporal had appeared on his holoscreen, his heart had stammered then stopped.

Yet Hux would not allow himself to be snared in this game again, so he’d done nothing but keep an eye on her movements. Without fail, every few days he would notice something:

A check-out of imperial records from the library. He’d granted the access. The information was basic entry-level and would be available to any Corporal. It wouldn’t mess with his work.

A request for a TIE-fighter. He’d promptly denied that one personally.

A request to the ship’s blueprints leading to the Finalizer’s greenhouses, of all things. He’d shaken his head at that particular request and smiled at his screen. The greenhouses.

The next few weeks all go similarly, and so he indulges himself in thinking of her when her name crops up on his screen, letting his mind wander as he tries to decipher her intentions or -- something he’d never admit to -- daydream of what she could be doing. He could see her in his mind’s eye, bent over little plants, marvelling at them.

Hux figures that for the extended duration of her stay, she must be bunking somewhere. So he looks into it and transfers her to a small room of her own. He would tell himself it would be easier to keep a spy isolated, and had nothing to do with her comfort. Another time Hux has a small potted plant delivered to her by a droid, no signature attached.

This game goes on for two more months. Rey leaves the Finalizer with whatever useless information she’s gathered, only to return to the same small room he’d set aside for her. When her plant dies, he replaces it with another.  Other than that, Hux refuses to engage, keeping track of her whereabouts from the comfort of his office, working on the same desk where he’d thoroughly fucked her.

Her name crops up again and he grins. A wolfish grin. She’d been gone for two weeks. Still, he does nothing.

Until, that is, Rey starts digging for information on weapons.

Mitaka stands in front of him, fidgeting, while Hux rubs at his temples as he requests her to his office immediately. Mitaka frowns.

“She _is_ one of yours, is she not?” Hux clips.

Mitaka’s frown intensifies. Rey must be playing mind tricks with the man; the Lieutenant doesn’t remember a Corporal R. Jakken, but Mitaka turns on his heel and does as ordered, dutiful as ever. When Rey comes in twenty minutes later, not looking the least bit remorseful at being caught, Hux lets out a breath and tilts his head at her when the door closes.

“You have to stop messing with my men’s minds, Rey,” he offers for a greeting. Rey shrugs, taking the seat before him. So at home in her enemy’s castle.

“I need to keep them from knowing I am ever here,” she explains matter-of-factly, as if she were discussing dinner plans. Hux’s eyes narrow.

“So why have you not done the same to me?” Hux asks, chasing away the hope that blooms on the end of that query. Rey chews the inside of her lip and refuses to look at him. He inspects her face then shakes his head. “Stop looking into the guns. I’ve permitted you to roam aboard my ship, Maker knows why, but there’s only so much I’ll allow, sweetling.”

Rey finally brings her eyes to meet his, long coppery lashes lowering as she narrows her eyes.

“You don’t get to _permit_ me anything,” she replies, voice calm, and Hux licks the inside of his lips.

“No, I suppose I don’t.” He looks at his holoscreen for something to do. Her eyes follow. There’s nothing overly important being projected, so he keeps his fingers laced where they are on the desk. “Did you enjoy your gift?”

Rey smiles. “So it _was_ you.”

It’s not necessarily a question. Hux smiles to himself, then sighs, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a second if only to smudge the sense of satisfaction from his brain. She’d been pleased.

“What are we doing, Rey?” He asks, staring at the ceiling. Rey huffs, so he looks back down at her again.

“What’re _you_ doing, Brendol?” she asks, and Hux frowns. His name had slipped from her so easily. He doesn’t remember telling her his name. Still, he allows it, because it sounds like music. “I’m here doing what I can for the resistance, nothing more.”

He’d believe her. He would, if not for the small quiver of her lower lip as she finishes her sentence.

“Sure,” Hux deadpans, changing tactics. It takes a moment of hesitation, but nothing more. “Meet me for dinner?”

Rey frowns, looking at her fisted hands. “We’re not doing this.”

She’s still wearing his gloves. Sentimentality, perhaps. He smiles, lifting himself up from his chair and walking around his desk until he’s towering over her. He gently takes the cap off her hair and caresses the baby hairs at her temples, running a gloved hand down the curve of her ear, past the dip of her cheekbones, before gently gripping her chin and pressing a thumb to her lower lip, forcing her to part them. Forcing her to look at him. Hux leans down, brushing his own lips against hers despite his brain screaming at him as it always does when she’s around, and he speaks into her.

“You’re on my ship. Here you do as I ask, sweet one. You’re the spy here, not I. You’ll meet me for dinner at 21:00 in my quarters. A droid will show you there.”

Rey’s breaths come in soft little agitated pants the longer he holds her close, her lips parting slightly more at his proximity, expectant. His smile widens. Her brain, much like his, may be telling her to stop. Her body, much like his, is already conditioned to respond just as Hux’s responds when she’s around. He gently kisses her cupid’s bow, refusing to indulge her in a full kiss, and lets her go. Rey gets up and Hux watches her exit on stiff legs, a small smile playing on his lips as he returns to his seat and resumes his work.

That night, at exactly 21:00, there’s a beep that announces company. Rey walks back in on the same stiff set of legs she’d left his office on and narrows her eyes at him, and the rest of the night is a blur. There are no indecent touches, there’s barely any conversation. The next week it happens again. And the next. She must have found a way to cloak herself from Kylo Ren, because he gets no reports of extra damages, or finds himself on the wrong side of a lightsaber. It amuses Hux, knowing the man has his quarry under his nose and can’t find her.

Any time Rey’s aboard the Finalizer, she dines with him once a week. Hux thinks of it as her due for room and board. He finds himself missing her when she’s gone to her traitor friends, but squashes the thought immediately. On those days, his dinner is finished faster than usual, and there would be no wine or dessert.

When she does return, Hux continues sending her new plants, going out of his way to find the ones that serve no purpose but to give beautiful flowers, and in turn he starts finding small little gifts left at his door -- shiny rocks he keeps on his shelf, small metal sculptures made of scraps, a beautiful green wooden leaf that must have taken hours to carve, an ‘R’ scratched on the back to signify the maker, the leaf tied to a string. It reminds him of her eyes. He wears it daily under his uniform.

Their game goes on for another two months, and just like that it’s almost been a year.

When she joins him again for dinner after having gone missing for a couple of weeks, Hux takes the time to study her closely. Rey’s lost the hard, scrappy edges of their first meeting, having filled out from proper nutrition -- something which he saw to while she was aboard the Finalizer -- and she’s no longer the feral little thing he’d fought with and lost to in a dark, damp alley way. She’s grown, holding herself straight and looking him in the eye, daring him to defy her.

“This will be my last night aboard your ship, General,” Rey speaks for the first time in an hour. He’d wondered why she’d been so stiff, after so many dinners when she’d allowed herself to relax around him. Hux’s eyes narrow slightly.

“Is that so?” He asks carefully. Rey purses her lips and nods, and he allows his silence to fill in for what must be asked next. She plucks it from his brain anyway.

“I’m to finish my training,” Rey whispers into her glass of wine, “And…”

“It means you cannot continue doing this.” He finishes for her, extending his hand in a wide display of his rooms, though it means more than just the space they currently sit in. Jedi were not allowed relationships.

 _Relationships? Since when has this been a relationship?_ Hux muses.

Rey nods again and Hux lets out a long, drawn out breath before speaking again.

“Pity.”

Her lips quirk up but she says nothing. They sit in silence for another fifteen minutes before Rey’s chair scrapes back. On instinct, Hux’s does, too. They walk up to each other, a foot of space between them. Rey reaches up and picks non-existent lint off his jacket the way she does every time she’s got something on her mind.

“It was nice,” she finally murmurs, “Even if you were a proper asshole so many times.”

Hux smirks but can’t bring himself to do anything but look at her, memorizing her features. When she makes to move away, his hands reach out of their own volition to their favorite place: her hips. She breathes in deep, and he leans forward, taking in the scent of lavender.

“Rey,” he murmurs against her forehead.

Any other time, he would have sent her on her way, glad to have spent only a moment with her until he saw her again. This time it feels just a little more final.

Rey’s head tilts up until she’s breathing at his neck, and so he holds his breath, refusing to move in case it spooks her. She plants a soft, tender kiss on his jawline. The breath leaves him in a shudder.

“Rey,” he murmurs again, her name falling from his lips the same way he’d once begged with a ‘ _please_.’ Rey’s hands wrap around his waist, and he pulls her in closer. They hug. For the first time, they simply hug, and so Hux buries his nose into her hair and memorizes her scent. It all feels a little too final.

But  they would not be who they are if physical contact didn’t soon enough bring out something else in them. Hux rubs absent-minded circles on the back of her neck, at the bottom of her spine, and Rey whimpers into him. That small sound starts a chain of reaction that soon enough finds them breathless, lips locked as he gently walks her backward into his room, onto his bed, where he’d dreamed of having her so often.

They undress slowly. Rey takes off his layers with careful fingers and Hux removes hers with adoration, planting soft kisses anywhere he can because this might just be the last time he does. This time he’d indulge. This time he’d make love to her, his parting gift to the woman that had haunted him for so long.

Rey whimpers under him as he guides her onto his sheets and Hux hums, kissing Rey down her delectable throat, her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts. His hand carefully cups the left one as his lips slowly graze the right one. She squirms, her bare fingers running gently down his hair and his lashes flutter. He’d miss that feeling.

He can feel her chest rising and falling with every drawn breath, jerking upwards the longer he suckles on her perfectly pert nipple, and pleasure curls in his gut at the knowledge that he can elicit this from her. Hux switches breasts, hefting his weight to keep from crushing her as he continues his administrations until Rey whines at him, a mess of breathy words and adoring pet names she’d never used before but which he’ll remember for long days ahead.

Rey whimpers again and Hux nips at her skin as he goes, down, down, ever down, trailing love bites he wishes could be made permanent as her hands guide him towards where she needs him most. To where he's wanted to go for a while now. Still, he’s making love to her tonight. There is no rush; Hux gently parts her legs and settles between them, carefully planting kisses to the soft, warm skin of her inner thighs. He delights in it, in the heat, in the way her legs quiver when he grazes his teeth against her, suckling then soothing where he’d marked with open mouthed kisses that drag keening noises from the woman under him. He switches to her other thigh and does the same, determined to shower them both with attention equally even as he watches clear juices slowly dripping from her. It takes all his self control not to simply dive in and drown in her, to lap her up until his thirst is sated. Hux sucks a mark on her thigh. It'll bruise, purple and angry and his. Rey hisses and Hux smiles indulgently at the spot as he would smile at a child. He places a soft kiss on it before moving on.

Rey's knees shake on either side of him. Her fingers have dug into his hair as she tries to maneuver him towards her pussy and Hux ‘ _tsks’_ while digging his fingers into her thighs in warning. She lets up with a soft grunt but sits up to watch him. Good. He wanted her to see it.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he murmurs, then slowly moves towards her pussy. Rey shivers expectantly, and when his breath finally ghosts over her slick entrance, she lets out a throaty noise of desperation. It pleases him more than he could imagine.

“Good girl,” he praises as he's done so often in the past.

“Tease,” Rey huffs, her chest rising and falling just a little faster, but she never takes her eyes off him. Hux grins at her.

“Tell me, sweetling, how do you want me to eat you? Instruct me.” He purrs into her and she whines, her eyes closing, so he pulls away. “Instruct me.”

Rey breathes in deeply. He'd never asked her how she wanted him to behave. Oh, she’d found ways to tell him what she wanted. A tug of his hair, a tightening of her thighs around his waist. This time he wanted her to speak. He wanted those words to brand themselves into his mind.

“Lick me,” she orders, voice a little stuttery. Hux complies, opening his mouth to drag the flat of his tongue against her entrance. “Slowly, at first.”

So he does. He drags painfully slow, tasting her, salt and sweet at the same time against his tastebuds. Rey gasps and her hips buck, so he presses her down into the mattress with his arm, the other resting on her breast, fondling her gently. He hums, a demand for another instruction.

“Again,” Rey mutters, and Hux complies. He won't tear his eyes from her, and Rey's being a perfect little girl, never looking away from him. Her nostrils flare as he laps her up, placing pressure close to her folds where a small bundle of nerves twitches. He grins.

“Now suck,” Rey hisses. Hux takes his time in this as well. He parts her open gently with his tongue, looking for and pushing back the hood over her clit with his lips. When he finds it, he moans around it for her pleasure and Rey's hips try to jerk up off the mattress. He shoves her back down and suckles on her clit. He could do this forever. Rey starts trying to writhe under him, so he eased up the pressure until she sighs. Hunger takes him, though. When he sucks on it next it's with such force Rey screams.

“Maker, oh! F-fuck!” She yells into the emptiness of his room and Hux preens. His one hand pinches on her tit hard, leaving Rey to gasp and hiss from the pain. She doesn't seem to mind it, though. He speaks around her clit and feels dampness start to pool again, coating his lower lip and chin.

“What would you like me to do, sweetling?” He asks, moving one hand to gently stroke her clit while his lips are removed from it. He would make this a night she’d remember. “Otherwise I can stay down here all night.”

He doesn't so much get a response as a collective incoherent string of whimpered yes’s, so like a dutiful, good boy, he lowers himself back to her pussy and gets to work. Rey throws her head back, order about looking at him forgotten, and he indulges in the taste of her until she's back screaming and grinding into his face. It's tentative, at first, a small circling of her hips, as if she's afraid of his reaction, so he encourages her by placing his hands on her hips and guiding the next giration. Then it builds, and builds, until she's grinding into his mouth, his chin, his lips with such force it makes his bed shake. He slips a finger into her, ignoring his own arousal in favor of her own, and pumps in in time with her movements.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” is all Rey can manage, so he once again obliges, slipping a second finger in and fucking her harder.

Rey's chest pulls up as if by a puppeteer’s string, cursing loudly into the room, her nails scratching painful marks down his shoulders. He's sure one of them might be bleeding, but he doesn't mind. When her orgasm rocks her, he rocks with her, drawing it out of her and lapping it up until there's nothing there but the dampness of his own tongue. Rey's panting under him, twitching, shivering, eyes wild. He’ll see her this way in his mind so many more times.

“We’re not done,” he reminds her, watching her core shake, that small inviting little pouch right under her belly button making him hungry in ways he didn't know possible.

And as promised, they aren't. Hux spends the next hour pleasuring her in any and every way he can think of, keeping his own erection in check by ignoring it, though Rey certainly tries to make a grab for his cock at any chance she gets. He swats her hands off every time, bending her over and ghosting kisses up and down her spine, his fingers running over her skin as he tries to imprint a memory of its softness into his mind. When the second full-body orgasm rips through her with a vengeance, Hux sits back on his heels atop his sheets and watches. Time slips by. He doesn't mind. Rey collapses in a sweaty mess, face into his pillow, and he grins to himself. Yes, this would do nicely. He rolls her over and buries her under him, ready to dote on her for another hour if need be.

Rey's not having it, though. With all the force she can muster she throws him off until he bounces on his mattress, a gasp wrenched from him. She straddles him and grips his cock, glaring at him with fire in her eyes as she shows her teeth.

“Now you’ll fuck me,” she says, daring him to say no, not knowing that he could never deny her a thing. He grips her hips and sits up slowly, complying, then leans up and kisses her chin.

“All you had to do is ask,” he murmurs, then wraps his arms around her waist. Rey guides him where she needs him and he hisses while she lowers herself, knees on either side of him, taking him in to the hilt. She rolls her hips and he grunts, wrapping his arms tighter to keep her from moving and lifting her up just enough to have wiggle room.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” he murmurs, punctuating the last two words with two slow thrusts upward. Rey moans, head lolling forward until her forehead rests on his. She smiles and nods, and so Hux angles his face until he can claim her lips, bending his knees and spreading slightly until he has enough space. He thrusts. Rey moans, so he thrusts again. He uses her hips as his anchor as he starts fucking up into her until she bounces, harder and faster with every push. Her breasts bounce against his chest and Rey throws her head back, whimpering incoherently.

“Fuck, f-fuck, oh my--” she gets cut off by a particular hard shove and cries out, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she leans into him with eyes screwed shut tightly. “Yes, oh please, Bren--”

His name gets cut off by a moan, shortened to his nickname. Hux grunts, panting into her shoulder as his chest tightens. “Say it again.”

“Bren,” she whines into his ear, and it sets his skin on fire. He fucks her until her legs give out on her, then fucks her more. It hurts, to hold out this long, but he only gives into it after she's ridden a third orgasm on his cock. When he finally allows himself to cum, it almost saps him of life and energy. Rey's collapsed on his lap, his cock still inside her,  sweat and hot sticky breaths mingling with his, when he finally feels it.

A small drop that is not sweat. It lands on his shoulder and he frowns. Hux looks at her from under half lowered lashes and she moves her head to shield the tear, so Hux gently caresses her hair and places a soft kiss at her temple. He wouldn't bring it up. Not to her. She deserved better than to be laid bare for her one moment of weakness. Hux wraps an arm around her once more, gently running fingers up and down her back even as he softens and slips out, cradling her in silence.

“Sweetling?” He murmurs into her hair.

“Don't call me that,” Rey protests into his neck even as her arms wrap around his shoulders tightly. He smiles.

“Why?” He asks, insolent as always.

“It'll make me miss you more,” Rey whispers so softly he would have missed it if not for her lips an inch away from his ear. He nods. He already misses her and she's not even gone.

“I need to go,” Rey murmurs with a sigh and his heart clenches. He digs his nails into her waist.

“No,” he says. He can't make demands but he can make his displeasure apparent. Rey giggles. She knows as much.

“This would never work, Hux. I'm to be a Jedi. Relationships are forbidden,” Rey says. It's resolute. It's sad. It breaks his heart a little. The small little green leaf dangling from his neck presses like a brand to his chest.

Still, he offers her a feeble smile. “You mean this _was_ a relationship after all? I thought you didn't want me to court you.”

Rey snorts but says nothing. That was a futile path to go down on. He plants a soft kiss to her shoulder.

“Stay,” he murmurs. She'd never stayed. Not once. They'd be done fooling around and she’d leave, and he would be left to nothing but loneliness. He wanted her to stay.

Rey leans back and looks at him for a long time, and maybe the Jedi knew all the secrets of the universe if they were all capable of looking at him the way Rey did in that moment, as though he were an open book. He swallows, waiting for her to dash his dreams.

It feels like a lifetime.

When she smiles at him next, his heart somersaults. He wants so many more of those smiles. He wanted to fall asleep to it and wake up to it. It is the dream of a lovesick man. One he’ll have to bury soon.

“Not forever,” she replies as she leans forward to plant a soft kiss on his nose. It tingles. He pinches his nose, both at the sensation and the words. Rey laughs. “But perhaps another one for the road?”

Hux laughs. For the first time in a long time, he laughs, hugging her closer as he flips her over onto the mattress. A lovesick man’s dream could exist for one more night. It's not forever, but the rest of the night would do.

 

***

 

He would see her again. In meetings strewn across the galaxy, as peace was called -- a peace that would only last so long -- as her robes changed from light grey to dark, as she lost the softness of youth and gained the hard edges that came with experience. He would see her again and his chest would ache, and they would smile knowing smiles, and nothing more. His eyes would find her in the crowds, at balls and fundraisers and celebrations all across systems.

He’d see her again on battle fields when the battles would inevitably start, when the truce breaks, when his red hair starts peppering with white and her eyes start wrinkling at the corners from her constant smiling. He picks up her frequencies from enemy ships, watches her holograms as she demands passage as a diplomat. He grants her anything she wants.

He would see her again and he would hurt, and the way she smiled at him, she hurt as well. But she was a Jedi Knight, and he a Grand Admiral, and the years between them had done nothing but make those memories shared between them that much more dear.

He indulges once. Sends her a message. It is a simple thing, a painful thing.

 _Will you forever continue to escape from me?_  
_\- Grand Admiral B. Hux_  
  
He waits with baited breath. He only needs to hold it for a moment as he receives her reply.

_Not forever._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you guys. *Stares at her fingers* I didn't expect this to be this long.  
> Thank you to all who kept reading it until the end and I hope you enjoyed it. SO MUCH FOR A SMUTTY FINISH. 
> 
> And thanks a billion to all who've commented and followed along. You're beautiful, all of you.
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://thelucidlucy.tumblr.com) for updates and other SW nonsense.
> 
> A giant thank you to DirectorJyn/Ohpossum for commissioning [this beautiful piece of Grand Admiral Hux](https://thelucidlucy.tumblr.com/post/149334663620/panda-capuccino-directorjyn-grand-admiral).


	6. Epilogue

 

 

 

_“Your Majesty,” she murmurs. “Happy birthday.”_

_Hux smiles–– a languid, self satisfied smile at having finally gotten what he wanted. She can’t escape him_ now _._

_The circle of spectators widens as Hux brings her onto the floor and the music begins, but his eyes are on her. Rey gives a minute shake of her head again when he finally collects her in his arms, perhaps a little closer than appropriate. She gifts him a knowing smile nonetheless._

_“Finally got what you were after,” she murmurs for his ears only when the waltz begins. Hux smirks._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post something without anything in it but a note SO! Here's a small snippet of the reimagined ending (the alternative where I do not destroy everyone's hearts, even if in this one, Hux is still just sitting in his office reading Rey's message over and over again).
> 
> The alternative epilogue to this story is now posted, titled [Not Forever (Only Always)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8159102). Beware, it's tooth-rotting fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
